


Calm Down

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: A random head canon I had.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeek im excited to be here.

Calm Down

Kasius was laughing about something. Ponarian brought disgusting alien snails. Fitz didn’t like snails and brushed it off as the marauder would. Then Ponarian spoke. Jemma missed hearing voices, but she didn’t like his. What he said though did spark her to listen carefully.

“Kasius, one of your servants has intrigued me.”

“Oh Ponarian, which one.”

“This one.” He said, tugging Jemma’s hand.

“Ah, that one is Jemma Simmons. She traveled in time with the destroyer of worlds.”

“Did she now? Well she is immaculate. No scars, blemishes, a perfect porcelain canvas.” She hated being talked about as if she was an object. Milton did it all the time. She looked over to Fitz and his eyes were nearly glowing with rage. She prayed they were actually psychically linked and told him through her own eyes; Calm down.

Then Fitz spoke, “come over here, Jemma Simmons.” She did as she was told. She glanced at Kasius who motioned her to sit on Fitz’s lap. She nervously sat down and tried not to melt into his body and kiss him all over. Instead, she got comfortable and breathed in his scent. His leathery, earthly, amazing scent. 

“So, Jemma,” Ponarian started, “What is your world like in the past?”

“Uhhh green. Lots of plants and trees. Sun, water, blue skies.” She said. She tried to keep it as short as possible. She felt Fitz rub her thigh and had to stifle a moan at his movement.

“Jemma here also had a lover.” Kasius purred.

“Did you? Tell us all about it.” Ponarian had a cheshire grin.

“Um, he wasn’t my lover. We are in love. It’s just we aren’t together right now.” She felt the need to defend.

“Well, sounds like a lovely man but I see that Boshtok here wants to do something to you.”

“Hmm?” Fitz halted his movements, his grip becoming firm.

“Well she is something isn’t she? My apologies for admiring her beauty.” Fitz sneered.

“Hmmm yes. Jemma, why don’t you show Boshtok to his guest chambers? It’s obvious he isn’t very hungry.”

“Of course.” She got off his lap and motioned him to follow her, sneaking a quick glance at Daisy who put her finger into her fist and bit her lip. Jemma rolled her eyes.

Once they got to the chambers, Fitz pushed her into the back of the room and onto the bed. She quickly understood and started undoing his bandana. He started kissing down her neck and she wrapped her legs around him.

“Fitz?”

“What?”

“How are you here?”

“I froze myself.”

“WHAT?!?!?!” 

“Jemma, I promise I’ll tell you all about it but for now, let’s keep going in the direction that makes us both tired and sweaty yeah?”

“Calm down tiger.”

“Yes ma’am.” And they did.

The end


End file.
